


Just A Couple Of Dudes

by SushiOwl



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Beer, Frottage, M/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well this escalated quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Couple Of Dudes

Hal really should have expected this. He was away from Earth for months, and he had left without much notice so when he came home all of his stuff was in a storage unit and his apartment already had new renters. But that didn't mean he wasn't sad that every aspect of his life had shut him out. No job, no place. The battery on his car was dead, and the tags had expired. He just had to leave his baby in the parking garage until he could figure out what to do with her. 

He sat on the roof of his old apartment building, a box of clothes in his lap, before he just rubbed his eyes with his hand. He needed to find a new place to stay, but he didn't have a job to pay for it, nor did he have the guarantee he would be around very long. He held his face in his hand for a little well, before he let out a frustrated moan and sat back, lifting his ring up. "Hal Jordan to Guy Gardner," he said, his voice flat and irritated.

A little projection of Guy popped up, and he grinned at him. "Hal! Hey man, haven't seen you since you punched me in the face." 

Hal fought the urge to tell him he had deserved it, instead forcing a smile. "Hey Guy, I need a favor."

Guy lifted one of his brows curiously. "Sure, shoot."

Guy's place was actually pretty nice from the outside. He lived in one of the better apartment buildings that Hal had seen. The receptionist wasn't even hiding behind plexiglass. But on the inside of Guy's apartment, it was a totally different matter. There was stuff everything, lining the walls in disarray as if they'd been placed there in an effort to get them out of the way for the time being. There were about twenty pizza boxes in the corner, bordered by two trash bins over flowing with beer bottles.

But the one thing that really got him was the in scale cardboard cut out of Guy, winking and doing a finger point. "You have a standee of yourself," Hal said in disbelief, before he let out a sigh. 

"Isn't it great?" Guy said mirroring the cut out's smile. "My fans love me."

"Did you pose for it or--" He stopped himself, waving a hand. "You know what, I don't want to know. Where can I put this?" He gestured to the box he was carrying on his hip. 

"Second bedroom's down there at the end of the hall," Guy told him, pointing. "There's already a blow up mattress in the closet. We can go grab the rest of your stuff later."

"Cool," Hal replied, heading that way. He shuddered as he passed the kitchen, taking in the amount of dirty dishes in the sink and all over the table. He stowed his box in the spare bedroom and came back into the living room where Guy was on the couch, TV on and feet on the coffee table.

"Beer?" Guy suggested, holding a bottle out to him.

"God yes," Hal said, taking the bottle and sitting down on the couch. He looked at the label and noticed it was National Bohemian. It was a brand he recognized but not one he drank. He twisted off the cap and tossed it onto the coffee table, leaning back and taking a swig. Immediately he made a noise of dislike, wiping his mouth and looking at the bottle like it offended him.

Guy looked away from the game on the TV. "What, not your brand?"

"No," Hal said, leaning forward and putting the bottle on the table. It tasted harsh to him. 

Guy seemed to take a kind of personal slight to this. "What? Everyone loves a bit of Natty Boh. What do you drink?"

"Dos Equis," Hal replied, his elbows on his knees as he tried to focus on the game. It looks like a college team. He usually only watched the NFL teams.

"Man, can't you drink something American?" Guy scoffed, which made Hal roll his eyes. "What kind of car do you drive? Is it Italian? Japanese?"

Hal looked at him, his eyes narrowed a little. "Dodge Challenger."

Guy made a face at him. "So you drive a douche car. I'm not surprised."

Glaring at him, Hal sat back and crossed his arms. "She is not a douche car!" he spat. How dare he insult his baby? That ended the conversation, and he sat there sulking with a sour expression on his face. He was regretting this already. Maybe he could live on Oa. Or in his car. Anywhere was better than with this man.

Guy let him brood for all of a minute before he apparently couldn't handle it anymore. "Hey," he said, bumping his arm with his elbow, but Hal just scooted a little further away. "Hey, c'mon, I was just kidding. It's okay that you have bad taste in beer and a compensation car."

"I am not compensating!" Hal shouted a little too quickly.

To that Guy laughed, nudging him again. "Aw, don't be like that. C'mon. C'moooon." He kept nudging Hal, but when that didn't get a response, he scooted over and rubbed their shoulders together. "Hey, hey, hey. I'm not going away. You'll have to respond eventually. C'mon, you know you love me. Everybody loves me."

"I don't!" Hal growled, shoving him away, and Guy spilled his beer on himself. "Your place is a pig stye, and you're a tool! I have no idea why I thought this was a good idea!"

"No need to get physical, man," Guy said, looking down at his wet shirt, before he put his bottle on the coffee table and took his shirt off.

"Oh, what, you don't like it when people bother the shit out of you?" Hal asked, pushing on Guy's bare arm. "Huh? Huh? Not so funny on the receiving end, is it?"

"Alright, dude, quit it," Guy said to him, humor leaving his voice. 

"Sorry?" Hal asked, continuing to push at him. "What's that? I can't hear you over your massive ego!"

Hal was expecting Guy to react the way he did, to grab his wrists and push him down bodily on the couch. There was a kind of wild determination in Guy's green eyes. He stared up at him in surprise for half a second before he started to struggle. "Get off!" he barked at him, twisting and trying to shift to get some leverage. He ended up knocking them both off the couch onto the floor, trying to grab at his hands to pin them down. They flailed about for a bit, both of them trying to catch each other's wrists. 

It caused a lot of rubbing against one another, and Hal was loathe to admit that it made him hard. He couldn't help it that he liked wrestling, the struggle and the fight for dominance. Once he realized his reaction, he tried to push himself away, lifting onto his knees, but then Guy got his own legs underneath him and sprang at him, tackling him to the ground again. The result was his crotch against Guy's thigh. He froze, mortified, waiting for the other man to draw back in horror.

Guy had stilled too, on his hands and knees over him and staring down at his face with his eyes wide. But instead of recoiling like Hal had burned him, his hands slid up Hal's wrist, hesitantly uncurling to slot their fingers together. And when Hal's fingers curled to grip his hands, he leaned down and kissed him. It was a gentle touch, something far unlike his usual self, but it didn't take long for it to turn fevered as Guy pressed himself to Hal's front, his own hard cock poking into his hip.

Hal didn't know what to think, except that this was really weird, but he didn't want it to stop because he really needed some kind of stimulation. He rocked his hips up as he kissed Guy hard, nipping his tongue and biting at his lips. He tugged at his hands, and when Guy released them he maneuvered them between them and tugged at the man's jeans, popping the button open then jerking the fly down. He took half a moment to roll his eyes at Guy's Bugs Bunny boxers before he pulled his cock through the hole.

"It's not like I knew that anyone would see them today," Guy said in a breathy voice, leaning his face against Hal's chest so he could pull at his belt and open Hal's jeans too. "And you wear briefs." He sounded distinctly disappointed. "Your poor boys. They must suffocate."

"Oh my God, shut up," Hal told him, lifting his hips a little so Guy could push his jeans and underwear down enough to free his cock. Unable to help himself, he compared their sizes as they were aligned. Guy may have been just a little, insy winsy bit longer than he was, but he was thicker!

They both wrapped their hands around their cocks, their hips started up an imperfect and inaccurate rhythm that was somehow beautiful and perfect. Hal wrapped his arm around Guy's back, fingers digging into his skin. They kissed again, both gasping and grunting into each other's mouths. Then they just hid their faces in one another's necks, hips moving faster now.

Hal was immaturely determined to last the longest, but that goal was slowly crumbling as heat rolled through his stomach and thighs. He tried to focus on anything else to make himself last longer, such as the game that was still going on the TV or the fact that his butt was definitely going to have rug burn. But neither helped. In fact he kind of liked the burn. 

"Shit!" he cried, his body arching up into Guy's and his toes fanning out in his shoes. He floated, and as he did so he heard Guy let out a punctuated cry and felt him shudder on top of him. Close enough. He flung his arms out wide, stretching and staring contently at the ceiling. That was nice.

"So," Guy said, his voice a little high and completely uncontrolled. "Rent is $450 every two weeks, and you can do all the cooking."

Hal chuckled at that. "You'll be disappointed. The best I can do is grilled cheese."

"I love grilled cheese." Guys nuzzled his face into Hal's neck, letting out a sigh. "Your taste in beer still sucks though."

Hal frowned and shoved him off.


End file.
